Mobile terminals that support communication are widely used due to their small size and portability. Recently, increased touchscreen sizes, and hardware and software support enabling digital content diversification have dramatically increased the popularity of mobile terminals.
Mobile terminals that have an increased screen size and therefore lesser display constraints are able to actively employ more functions enabling mobile terminals to receive and output a greater variety of types of information. For example, a server page search function of a server page that has a relatively larger size than the screen may now be executed on a mobile terminal for page reception and search. Here, as a server page has a size that is larger than the screen size, the user of a mobile terminal uses a scroll function or the like to view a hidden portion of the server page. Since viewing a large server page using a mobile terminal having a limited screen size may require a considerable number of scroll actions, user wishing to view a number of server pages may find such actions to be inconvenient.
Since viewing the desired contents in a hidden section of a server page using a mobile terminal supporting simple scroll operations only, the user may have to repeat scroll actions, the user interface of such mobile terminals is not user friendly. Additionally, when scroll operation is performed too fast, desired contents may be skipped. Therefore, the user of such devices may be inconvenienced by having to perform additional steps or manipulation of the device to view the skipped contents.